This invention relates generally to retention of drum tensioner rods in position adjacent drum shells, and more particularly to provision of an improved retention ring configured to enable rapid and accurate assembly of the ring to multiple tensioner rods, to hold them in position for adjustably tensioning a drum head.
There is need for improvements in drum head retention rings which will rapidly assemble to multiple tensioner rods, and particularly to rods of different diameters as are provided on different drums. There is also need for such rings which will not interfere, during assembly with straps which are used with auxiliary equipment on drums.